Gives You Hell
by NoTomorrow
Summary: A song fic from the song Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects. HPDM


**A/N:** The story's mine, the characters and the song aren't. The Song belongs to The All-American Rejects and the characters to JK Rowling!

* * *

**Gives You Hell**

_I wake up every evening _

_with a big smile on my face_

Draco looks up from his desk as he hears Harry voice coming from the radio on his desk. His ex-boyfrien is in a band. They're actually making it quite big now, and this must be their new single. Draco definitely hadn't heard it before.

The two had quite a nasty break up. Many fights, and many tears shed. Draco wasn't proud of it. Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and then it just… ended. They'd been together for over two years, even moved to the Muggle world together! They were perfect, but … it couldn't last. They just weren't meant to be together.

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

Well, he's pretty sure that's about him. Harry hated Draco's nine to five job. To be honest, So does Draco. But who was Malfoy to deny a job like this? It pays the bills, no one looks at him with that look. You know the look that says: I know what you've done when you were younger! He hated that! He was safe here, so he wasn't going to give it up, even though he hated it.

_When you see my face_

_hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_when you walk my way_

_hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Draco's already pale face looses even more from its color as he hears the chorus. He knew Harry didn't take the break up well, but that he hated him this much? No, that he didn't know. It's true though, every time Draco sees Harry's face on the front page of a magazine, his heart stops beating and nausea takes over. Knowing that he lost that… the pain is immense.

It's like someone ripped his heart out of his chest, held it right in front of his face and just squeezed it until it was just a small puddle of goo.

_Now where's your picked fence, love?_

_And where's your shiny car?_

_And did it ever get that far?_

_You never seemed so tense, love._

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

Draco always told Harry about how they would be the perfect family, with the perfect house. Harry always mocked him with it; said he asked too much. Why did they need the perfect house when they had each other? But Draco never listened to him. He was going to have the perfect family with the perfect house.

Well, things didn't quite turn out that way. He lives in a shabby apartment now, so no house with a nice white fence around it for Draco, no sir. And a car? He doesn't even have a car anymore! He walks to his work everyday.

When he was still with Harry he worked his way up, spending every waking hour thinking of getting promotion. After the break up Draco was a mess. His boss noticed, and next thing he knew, he saw his paycheck decrease dramatically. Now, four months later, he has practically hit rock bottom. He's hardly got enough money to buy himself decent food every day, let alone to buy himself a nice house and car.

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

Now that hurts like hell. Draco knows Harry was glad he got rid of Draco after the two year relationship. But he doesn't want to have his rubbed face into it! Draco's well aware that he didn't treat Harry the way he deserves, and by mocking his band the entire time he didn't really make it better, but come on! Who would've ever thought the Boy Who Lived would spend most of his waking hours in a dusty basement with nothing but 4 more smelling men, a couple of old instruments and enough booze for the entire country!

By bigger the band got, the more Draco started to hate it. Harry was hardly ever home. He was either touring, or at his bad mate's place practicing until the middle of the night. One day he snapped. Harry had come home at 5 in the morning, smelling of alcohol and cigarette smoke and with the wonderful news: we're leaving for three months to the US! How awesome is that? Yeah, not so awesome if you asked Draco. Three days later Harry packed his bags and told Draco to get out by the time he got back from tour. That's how it ended.

_When you see my face_

_hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_when you walk my way_

_hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Draco shakes his head softly as he remembers last night. He was just flicking through the channels when he suddenly ended up on MTV. There was a video of Harry's band on and every time they zoomed into that laughing face, it was like someone forced a dagger through his chest. How can Harry be so happy, when he himself is such a mess? Doesn't it affect Harry at all?!

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_I hope it gives you hell_

At this Draco chuckles softly. That's one thing Harry won't ever have to worry about. There's no way he'll ever find a man like Harry again. He can't even stand to think about another man like that.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah, where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

That's for sure. The hundreds of fights, the many times they both cried themselves to sleep after hours of yelling at each other, the thousands of times they turned their backs to each other… Of all the things that went wrong, the list sure as hell goes on and on.

This one time they stopped talking to each other for 3 days because Draco had bought the wrong brand of coffee. It all started with "Hmm, Draco, I think you bought the wrong coffee." And it ended with "If you want more independency, who am I to stop you?! Go get your frickin' independency!" and a slamming door.

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

And there it is again, that cruel line. Harry must be really happy that he's gotten rid of Draco. Why else would he write a song like this? He had always said writing songs was like his therapy. It was like talking to a psychologist, except the entire world was his psychologist.

_When you see my face_

_hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_when you walk my way_

_hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_N__ow you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes_

_With that sad, sad look that you wear so well_

About a month after their break up a strange man suddenly showed up at his doorstep. As Draco opened the door he immediately got a box shoved into his hands: "Harry told me to drop these off here. He thought you might want them back. They sure as hell aren't any good to him anymore." The box was filled with pictures, letters they had written to each other, gifts Harry had gotten from Draco for birthdays and holidays…

He couldn't even stutter out a word. The man left without a word, but if he had stayed just a second to look at Draco's face he would've seen the pain clearly in his eyes. Draco couldn't hide it well when he was hurt; not anymore at least. This one time during a huge fight Harry even got angry about it: "Oh don't look at my with that look in your eyes! You really think it's going to make any sense? I'm so used to seeing it by now that I'm immune to it!"

_When you see my face_

_hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_when you walk my way_

_hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope it puts you through hell._

Harry succeeded in his purpose. Everytime Draco will hear this song it will put him through hell! Draco slowly switches off the radio and stares out in front of him. He had never known Harry thought this strongly about their break up. A silent tear slips down his cheek. Well, that busted his last hope of them ever getting back together…

END


End file.
